1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches. In particular, the present invention relates to dual mode articulating trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailer hitches have been around for hundreds of years. However, trailer hitches with interchangeable components that allow the trailer hitch to be used in both vehicle towing situations and manual towing situations, such as with small trailers and garden carts, are relatively new.
Small trailers and garden carts for residential and home use have become quite popular recently. Most such trailers and carts have either a conventional dual tab trailer hitch that allows the trailer to be towed by a vehicle, or “vehicle-tow mode;” or a pull handle that allows the trailer to be pulled manually, or “manual-tow mode.” These devices typically lack a way to quickly and easily switch between the two different modes of operation.
Although there has been some development in the area of interchangeable trailer hitches, many shortcomings remain.